joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spongeku Square-Saiyan
Summary Spongeku Is The Protector Of Earth He Has Saved Many Lives From The Beings That Want To Destroy The Entire Earth Or Even Worse The Entire Universe. Powers and Stats Tier:High Memetic+ '''| 5-B Likely 'Even Higher '| 'Low 4-C '| 'High 4-C '| '4-B '| '10-C '| '9-B '''At His Peak ' '| Hax ' '| '''Beyond Memetic '| 'Beyond The Concept Of Tiers '| 'True Infinity '| ' ∞ '| 'Ocean '| 'Boundless '| '-1 '| '1-A | Over Beyond Memetic | Memetic+++ ' 'Name:'Spongeku 'Origin:'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DgsFGPRZHQ 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'29 Years Old 'Classification:'Protector Of Earth 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Size Manipulation,Body Control,Wall Crawling,Flight,Absorption,Karate Master,Telepathy,Regeneration,Toon Force,Gravity Manipulation,Hammerspace,Teleportation,Rock Manipulation,4th Wall Awareness,Fire Manipulation,Plot Manipulation,Reality Warping,Ki Manipulation,Enhanced Senses,Reactive Power Level,Afterimage Creation,Power Mimicry,Transformation,Statistics Ampification,Immortality Due To Being A Sponge 'Attack Potency:Planet Level '''Likely '''Higher '''Likely '''Small Star Level+ '''Most Likely '''Star Level '''Likely '''Large Star Level '''Most Likely '''Solar System Level '(Stomped The SCP Foundation And Dragon Ball Verse At His Peak) 'Peak Human Level '(Stomped Mario And Super Sonic And Crash Bandicoot At Their Peak) 'Speed:FTL+ '(Kept Up With The Fastest Characters In Touhou) 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept Up With SCP-096 During Combat) '''Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Solar System Class '(Was Able To Beat SCP-682 And The Entire SCP Foundation) Likely '''Peak Human Class '(Was Comparable To Mario And Super Sonic And Was Able To Defeat Them) 'Durability:Solar System Level '(Was Still Alive After Taking Blows From The SCPS And The Touhou Verse) 'Peak Human Level '(Was Able To Survive Blows Taken From Mario And Super Sonic) 'Stamina:'Very High (Was Able To Overcome SCP-682) 'Range:'Extended Melee Range Most Likely Melee Likely Higher With Teleporation 'Standard Equipment:'Nothing Notable 'Intelligence:'Unknown 'Weaknesses:'None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques Fusion With Patrick:'A Fusion With Patrick Giving Spongebob Increased Stats: * '''Ultra Instinct:'His Most Powerful Form * 'Super Ultra Bubble:'A Large Version Of A Bubble That Explodes Causing Damage * 'Karate Frenzy:'A All Out Karate Attack On His Foes * 'Krabby Patty Throw:'A Giant Version Of A Krabby Patty That Spongebob Throws On His Foes Feats * Was Able To Stomp The TOUHOU Verse * Was Able To Destroy SCP-682 * Was Able To Stomp Every Character In The Dragon Ball Verse * Was Able To Stomp The SCP Foundation * Was Able To Keep Up With SCP-096 * Was Able To Stomp Super Sonic At His Peak * Was Able To Stomp Mario At His Peak * Was Able To Stomp Crash Bandicoot At His Peak Others '''Notable Victories: Touhou Verse Fnaf Verse SCP-682 SCP Foundation Dragon Ball Z Verse SCP-096 SCP-173 SCP-049 SCP-106 SCP-939 SCP-966 Mario Super Sonic Crash Badicoot Skinny Buu Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Memetic tier Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Category:Memes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Hax Category:Anime Characters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Fusions Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Makes Garbage Tier look like Beyond 0 Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:Gods Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Stronger Than You Category:Strongest character to ever exist or not exist or something else Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:Sponges Category:Spongebob Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Toon Force Category:Fire Users Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Fighters Category:Transformation Category:Telepathy Users Category:Regeneration Category:Solos DC Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:WE ARE NUMBER ONE